The overall aim of the Behavioral Sciences Core (BSC) is bring together a multidisciplinary group of experts in the fields of psychology, sociology, anthropology, epidemiology, economics, medicine, and nursing, to provide leadership and direction in assessing the behavioral dimensions of oral health status in minority populations. The BSC will strive to develop behavioral components to the investigations of the Northeastern Minority Oral Health Research Center of the NMOHRC to better understand and to improve oral health and quality of life among minority populations. The principal goals of the BSC are: (1) increase understanding of the behaviors, attitudes and values about oral health and oral health services among minority groups; and (2) improve oral health status among minority populations through clinical and behavioral research. To accomplish these goals, the specific aims for the BSC are (A) consult with community leaders, health care providers, and investigators to increase understanding of oral health needs and develop behavioral aspects to pilot projects; (B) develop a core set of culturally sensitive instruments to measure sociodemographic, behavioral, and psychosocial variables to predict oral health risks; (C) investigate and consult with the investigators of the funded research projects on the administration, analysis, and interpretation of the BSC instruments used in the projects; and (D) develop behavioral studies ('spin-off' projects) which will seek external funding. The focus of the BSC will be to strive to identify oral health risks and unmet needs in minority populations. Furthermore, the core will work with the community and investigators to strive to improve the oral health status of minority members.